That's All I'll Ever Be
by shimmer.and.shake
Summary: Oneshot This is a fic that takes place at Harry and Hermione's wedding. Ron's POV.


First Of all, Thanks for reading my story, it really means a lot. Ok, this is my first story so please tell me if you think it is terrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, JK Rowling does, that is why she is famous and not me.

Ron's POV

It is meant to be the happiest day of my life. My Wedding Day, but it isn't, because it isn't my wedding day. It is Harry Potter's. Harry Potter who has everything that I could ever want and had ever wanted. Fame, fortune, women falling at his feet, yes, Harry Potter has it all. Of course all of this had troubled me over the years but none of it, none of it would matter if I could have her.

Hermione, my darling angel my sweet relief to being second best to Harry. I will always remember the day she told me that the one thing I had ever truly wanted had chosen someone else, just, not in those words.

Flashback

Ron's POV

She came running toward me, her hair streaming behind her, as little beams of sunshine bounced off it. She looked so happy, so fulfilled that she was glowing, the kind of glow that expectant mothers have.

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy." She burst out as soon as she was within earshot, "I have something really important and wonderful to tell you but I have to wait until Harry catches up."

I fully expected something to do with exams, so I settled myself more comfortable on the green grass by Hogwarts Lake and waited. The tree above me provided excellent shade and I felt so content and happy. By now Harry had caught up and has sat himself on the grass next to Hermione.

"You really need to learn how to slow down 'Mione." He panted.

"Maybe, you just need to learn how to catch up." She retorted. However the only reply she received was to have Harry pull her close and kiss the top of her head.

The manner of the conversation became more serious all of a sudden, when Hermione said the words that I dreaded to hear but deep down I knew were coming no matter how much I tried to deny the fact.

"Ron, we're engaged." She said excitedly, shoving her left hand in front of my face so I could admire the enormous diamond that sat on her ring finger.

Then, reality hit. I'm sure my face crumpled and my eyes held unshed tears but Hermione and Harry were so happy that they were oblivious to everyone except each other. My world was crumbling down. The world that I had constructed on the hope that Hermione would one day say, "Ron, you were right all along, I love you, I choose you." However, those words never came.

"Con…Congratulations." I finally managed to spit out.

"Thanks Ron, it really means a lot to have your support." Harry said, beaming. Support, yeah right.

End Flashback

I remained the loyal best friend, doing my duties as far as best man goes, all the while slowly crumbling away. Dreading the day that Hermione would be forever his, just like everything else I had ever wanted.

As I took my place next to Harry, I had a moment to admire the church. It was done in a style that I guessed to be minimalist, considering the lack of dressy decoration. Somehow it looked really good, just how I want the church to look at my wedding. Damn it, I'm doing it again, imagining this as my wedding, thinking of Hermione as my bride.

When the ceremony started, the bridesmaids came down the aisle; they were wearing pink and the dresses looked nice. They, however, had nothing on the beauty that came down the aisle next. The music started, that dreadful music and I caught a sight of Hermione. An angel in a long, white strapless dress, her bouquet consisted of lilies in honour of Harry's mum.

She beamed when she caught sight of Harry, and I pretended that it was me she was happy to see. When she had reached the altar, the priest asked Harry to remove her veil and from that point on, I just couldn't listen anymore, so I tuned out.

When it came time for the vows I realised with a start that I had been staring at Hermione for the whole ceremony. As they pledged their eternal love and devotion to each other I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream to Harry that he didn't deserve Hermione ad I wanted to yell that I loved her and that nothing was going to change that. The thought of Hermione's happiness was the only thing stopping me from crying out.

When the priest asked the crowd if anyone had any objections to this union, no one spoke. No one was saying anything. Why won't you say something? I was going to object when the priest announced the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

I couldn't believe it, Hermione, my Hermione, was married to someone else. I guess I had expected Hermione to realise, halfway through the ceremony, that it was me she loved. She didn't.

I spent the whole reception sulking in a corner, wishing it were over. Hermione and Harry danced and laughed, ate and drank. How can they be so happy when I am so…not?

Everyone was there to see them off on their honeymoon but I left early. I went back to my apartment and stayed there for a couple of weeks, telling my boss I was sick but I knew I couldn't hide forever, so I met up with Harry and a pregnant Hermione who were fresh from their honeymoon.

I remained at home for months this time, I quit my job and had groceries delivered to my apartment. When I returned, Hermione was very heavily pregnant and ready to give birth at any moment. I didn't tell Hermione and Harry where I had been because they didn't ask, in fact, they were so wrapped up in each other that I think they hardly noticed my existence.

Once again, I refused to see the outside world. I knew it was childish, hiding away, but I couldn't help myself. When I emerged to the living, breathing, happy outside world, Hermione and Harry had a son, James, a carbon copy of his dad.

I'm just Uncle Ron and that's all I'll ever be.

So, How did you like it? It's my first story so please review.


End file.
